


Credits (Where It's Due)

by iamvali



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, missing moment, post 2x15
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamvali/pseuds/iamvali
Summary: Dopo aver salvato Alex e gli alieni rapiti, Supergirl fa visita a Lena Luthor e la ringrazia per il suo aiuto.(2x15)





	Credits (Where It's Due)

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Ambientata dopo la fine della 2x15. Pre-SuperCorp. (2) Spero che vi piaccia. Mi trovate nei commenti e su iam-valy.tumblr.com.

  
 

Supergirl arriva dopo mezzogiorno.  
   
  
  
Ha terminato da pochi minuti un incontro scarsamente produttivo con il dirigente della sezione ‘Ricerca e Sviluppo’, e Jess è appena uscita dal suo ufficio dopo averla informata del fatto che le pratiche per il licenziamento della sua seconda assistente Alana sono state inviate e che la polizia l’indomani gradirebbe parlare direttamente con lei per chiarire le dinamiche dell’ennesimo attentato alla sua persona, scampato solamente grazie al suo buon senso e all’arrivo tempestivo di Supergirl.  
   
  
Lena è esausta.  
   
  
È stanca di doversi continuamente guardare le spalle, di non riuscire a chiudere occhio la sera senza aver rivisto mentalmente ogni singolo aspetto delle misure di sicurezza attive nel suo appartamento e di essersi ripetuta che _Andrà tutto bene, sei sopravvissuta altre volte e sopravvivrai ancora_. È stanca di svegliarsi ogni mattina e trovare un nuovo articolo che getta dubbi su di lei, sulle sue intenzioni e sul suo comportamento - parole che dipingono una vittima come un potenziale aggressore e il suo desiderio di sistemare le cose facendo la cosa giusta come un cavallo di Troia da cui l’opinione pubblica deve guardarsi. (Jess ha smesso di aggiornare le riviste che tiene sul tavolino di fronte al divano del suo ufficio. Lena è uscita una sera lasciando lì gli ultimi numeri del Washington Post e del Daily Planet ed è tornata il giorno dopo per trovarvi riviste specializzate di economia e finanza, high tech e culture del mondo asiatico. Tre giorni più tardi la CatCo ha pubblicato un nuovo numero con un articolo di Kara Danvers dedicato al birdwatching e alle altre dieci attività da svolgere all’aperto a cui dedicare il weekend e Lena l’ha trovato lì.)  
  
   
La L-Corp è diventata la sua vita, il campo di battaglia su cui provare il suo valore e la sua lealtà - ma una parte di lei in continua crescita è stanca di avere numeri e indici e azioni in borsa in rialzo come unica testimonianza del suo lavoro, del suo impegno. Ha contribuito ad arrestare una banda di rapinatori seriali - e la stampa ha parlato del fatto che la L-Corp avesse perso un grande investitore per due settimane. Ha consegnato sua madre alla polizia, ha fermato un attentato contro l’intera popolazione aliena di National City, per la miseria!, e tutto ciò che ha ricevuto in cambio sono state illazioni ed ore e ore di interrogatorio al distretto di polizia e servizi sul suo terribile gusto in fatto di moda. (Nemmeno una parola da Supergirl, in quell’occasione. Ma giorni dopo Lena ha scoperto che era stata rapita in un’altra dimensione o qualcosa di simile e i sensi di colpa l’hanno sommersa.)  
   
  
È una Luthor (Dio, lo è davvero) e tutti hanno un’opinione su di lei per questo, ma è così dannatamente stanca che questa opinione sia la stessa melodia, ripetuta ancora e ancora e ancora in un loop che non accenna a scomparire. (C’è un’unica voce fuori dal coro. Lena non potrebbe essere più felice di averla nella sua vita. Perché Kara si preoccupa per lei e non permette ai pregiudizi di ottenebrarle il giudizio quando scrive di lei - quando scrive di qualunque cosa. Perché Kara la chiama ogni volta che esce un nuovo articolo su di lei o su qualche argomento che crede possa interessarle e Lena la ascolta parlare per qualche minuto prima di proporle di discuterne più a fondo al tavolo di un ristorante. E Kara accetta sorridendo e ripetendo che _Certo che mi va bene, Lena. Siamo amiche, lo sai che mi piace passare del tempo con te_. Lena si chiede che cosa ne penserebbe Kara della loro amicizia se sapesse il rumore che fa il suo cuore ogni volta che lei pronuncia _quella_ parola. (Si chiede anche che cosa penserebbe di lei e della sua intenzione di trasformare la L-Corp in una forza per il bene, se sapesse quanto tempo ha trascorso chiedendosi se la ragione che sta dietro alle sue scelte degli ultimi mesi è ancora la semplice volontà di fare la cosa giusta perché è giusta, o è diventata il bisogno di vedere quel sorriso soddisfatto sul volto di Kara, di sentire quel _Grazie_ , di leggere tra le righe delle sue parole e trovarci un _Sapevo che eri diversa_ , un _Mi fido di te_.) È un rumore sordo simile ad uno spezzarsi, e Lena ha paura di prenderlo tra le mani, spostare i cocci e guardare dentro.)  
   
  
  
È semplicemente esausta, così si rifiuta di pensare e continua a lavorare.  
   
  
  
È da poco passato mezzogiorno ed è seduta alla scrivania, leggendo l’ultimo numero di CatCo dedicato all’ennesimo tentativo fallito di Cadmus di uccidere quasi un centinaio di alieni e cercando di non chiedersi perché quell’articolo non sia firmato Kara Danvers e perché Kara abbia risposto al messaggio che le ha inviato quella mattina con un semplice _Possiamo parlarne più tardi? Scusami, ma non sono in forma oggi.. Ti spiegherò tutto, prometto,_ e più in generale tentando di non pensare a Kara Danvers e a quanto vorrebbe uscire dall’ufficio, mettere la L-Corp in pausa per un paio di giorni e semplicemente _riprendersi_ \- e impiega un paio di secondi per rendersi conto che qualcuno è appena atterrato sul suo balcone e a ricordarsi che ha dato l’ordine alle sue guardie del corpo di autorizzare un’unica persona a farlo.  
   
  
“Supergirl,” la saluta, voltandosi ed alzandosi dalla sedia, andandole incontro e invitandola ad entrare. “Devo ammettere che nonostante io apprezzi la tua costanza, penso che il giorno in cui riuscirò a farti entrare nel mio ufficio dalla porta sarà il giorno più bello della mia vita.”  
   
  
Supergirl ridacchia a testa bassa, la mano ancora posata sulla maniglia della porta-finestra. “Signorina Luthor,” le risponde, formale come sempre, prima di chiudere la porta che conduce sul balcone ed assumere la sua classica posa, mani sui fianchi e testa alta, fiera. “So bene che quel balcone non è un ingresso, ma preferisco evitare di farti visita entrando dalla hall e facendo tutti i dieci piani in ascensore. Conosco bene questi ambienti lavorativi e so che diventerei lo zimbello dei tuoi dipendenti, se non dell’intera National City. Non credo che un eroe in divisa e mantello su un ascensore sia quello di cui gli abitanti della città hanno bisogno.”  
   
  
È probabilmente la prima volta che Supergirl scherza in questo modo in sua presenza, riflette Lena, e non può lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione di approfittare di questo momento di distensione tra di loro. “Mmh, non saprei. Di certo Twitter ringrazierebbe per gli ottimi memes che una simile situazione potrebbe generare. Già me li immagino.”  
   
  
“Oh Rao, no.” Le risponde Supergirl, avvicinandosi alla scrivania e appoggiandovi il fianco, attenta a non imprimere troppa pressione e a non farlo tremare. “Quello di me che getto Cat Grant dal balcone della CatCo mi ha perseguitata per mesi. Era ovunque.” Lena non può fare altro che annuire. “E non faceva affatto ridere.”  
   
  
“Oh, non saprei..” Le fa notare sorridendo, immobile ad un paio di metri dall’eroina. “Io l’ho trovato piuttosto divertente, se devo essere sincera. Credo di averlo addirittura usato in un paio di tweet.” Supergirl sorride a sua volta, scuotendo la testa come se la situazione non la divertisse affatto, ma il suo sguardo è stranamente diretto, limpido, e contraddice chiaramente il movimento del suo capo. Basta poco però perché Lena si ricordi che non sono sole, che esiste un intero mondo al di là delle pareti del suo ufficio, e che con ogni probabilità Supergirl ha di meglio da fare che scherzare con l’ultima dei Luthor. “In ogni modo, per quanto questa conversazione sia piacevole, suppongo che tu non sia qui per discutere di memes. Ho letto di come hai fermato l’astronave di mia madre questa notte. Hai salvato tutti gli alieni che lei aveva fatto rapire, che voleva uccidere. Hai salvato me,” aggiunge dopo una breve pausa, decidendo che è il momento opportuno per ricordare l’accaduto. “Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per questo. Pen-pensavo che fosse finita, per me. O non pensavo affatto, no-non ricordo, ma stavo precipitando e improvvisamente sei arrivata tu e mi sono ritrovata tra le due braccia e -”  
   
  
“Non avrei permesso che ti succedesse qualcosa.” La interrompe Supergirl, facendo un passo verso di lei e guardandola direttamente negli occhi, la posa da supereroe dimenticata. C’è una tale intensità in quello sguardo - i suoi occhi sono così azzurri, così luminosi, così fieri e decisi, come se nulla importasse al di fuori di quello che sta dicendo. Come se fosse essenziale per lei che Lena capisca, che creda alle sue parole. “Non lo permetterei. Mai.”  
   
  
Ed è così simile ad un’altra promessa, a quel _Sempre_ che ancora ricorda la sera prima di chiudere gli occhi. Deve prendersi un attimo prima di rispondere, il suo cuore batte troppo velocemente ed è certa che Supergirl possa sentirlo - possa sentire il cuore esplodere nel petto e il respiro mancarle e la voce incrinarsi.  
   
  
“Hai una città intera da proteggere,” le fa notare quando ritrova le forze. “Non sono l’unica.. Tutte le persone là fuori confidano in te, per sentirsi sicuri e protetti, aiutati nel caso in cui ne avessero bisogno. Se dovesse.. Se dovesse arrivare un momento in cui.. Una scelta, tra me e loro.. E tutti loro.. Non voglio che tu debba -”  
   
  
“Non accadrà.” La voce di Supergirl è sicura, e Lena rialza lo sguardo posandolo su di lei. “Non permetterò che succeda qualcosa a te, e non permetterò che succeda qualcosa a loro. Posso proteggere tutti. Posso farlo.” Supergirl lo ripete ancora una volta, ma Lena suppone che stia cercando di convincere più se stessa che lei. “Non sono sola, anche se può sembrare che io lo sia. Lavoro con.. Ci sono delle persone, addestrate, preparate, organizzate e loro sanno cosa fare.. Nel caso.. Sì, non-non devi pensare a cose simili, perché io posso proteggervi tutti.” Supergirl fa un altro passo in avanti, avvicinandosi a lei, per poi appoggiarsi di nuova alla scrivania, in piedi, al suo fianco. “A volte ho paura e temo di fallire, ma posso proteggere tutti.”  
  
   
Lena la osserva in silenzio, la studia mentre ha lo sguardo fisso al di là delle finestre, sulla città in movimento attorno a loro – sulla sua missione.  
   
  
“Lo so,” dice poco dopo. “Mi fido di te. E sono felice che tu abbia qualcuno con cui condividere questa missione, l’FBI o l’NSA o qualunque sia l’agenzia per cui lavorano l’agente Danvers e l’agente Henshaw. Oh sì, mi sono informata,” aggiunge immediatamente, notando lo sguardo interrogativo di Supergirl.  
   
  
“Giusto. CEO di una multinazionale e bambina prodigio e tutto il resto,” le risponde questa con una mezza risata. “Non so perché mi stupisco ancora. Sei sempre un passo davanti agli altri e -”  
   
  
“Solo uno? Così mi offendi, Supergirl.” Scherzare con lei le viene particolarmente naturale, osserva Lena con un certo stupore, nonostante il mantello e il simbolo che porta sul petto e la storia di odio tra le loro famiglie. Perché Supergirl è diversa - glielo legge negli occhi, nei silenzi durante i loro discorsi, in ogni parola che pronuncia e in ogni azione che compie. Indossa quel simbolo sul suo costume, e le pesa come a lei pesa il nome dei Luthor.  
   
  
(Ma come può approcciare un simile discorso? Come può dirle, _Io posso capire. Parla con me. Apriti_ , senza che la sua richiesta venga letta come un’imposizione? Come può chiedere di più, quando sa che questo è sufficiente perché Supergirl _dia_? Così tace, aspettando che la donna accanto a lei detti il ritmo della loro danza. Aspettando perché sia lei ad aprirsi, a raccontare, a confidarsi - e se quel momento non dovesse arrivare, poco importa. Sarà il suo cuore a soffrire, e non quello di chi ha già sofferto troppo.)  
   
  
Supergirl interrompe il silenzio dopo poco più di un minuto. Si volta verso di lei con un sorriso sulle labbra e uno sguardo sereno, e Lena deve richiamare a sé tutte le energie per trattenersi, per impedire alle sue mani di muoversi ed imporre a se stessa di ascoltare, di non pensare ad altro e di non chiedersi che cosa succederebbe _se_. (Se si avvicinasse a Supergirl e posasse la mano sul suo petto. Se avvicinasse il viso all’incavo del suo collo e muovesse le braccia attorno alla sua vita e la abbracciasse. Se le sue labbra si posassero su quel collo, se le sue mani si stringessero sul tessuto del costume e se, se, se.)  
   
  
“Comunque, sono venuta per ringraziarti.” Quelle parole la richiamano alla realtà, ogni pensiero di abbracci e baci abbandonato in favore di ciò che Supergirl le sta rivelando in questo momento. “Non-non te l’ho detto.. Prima, ma questo è il motivo della mia visita. Non so..” Supergirl inspira profondamente, visibilmente scossa. “Non so come avremmo fatto a trovare tutti gli alieni rapiti se non fosse stato per te.. Confesso che non avevamo nessun indizio, nessuna idea su dove trovarli e - sono arrivata appena in tempo per salvarli, ed è solo grazie a te..”  
   
  
Supergirl la sta fissando con uno sguardo così sincero, così aperto - come se non avesse nulla da nascondere, come se non stesse accadendo nulla di straordinario. Come se non l’avesse appena ringraziata e non avesse appena mostrato i suoi limiti. Come se Lena non fosse una Luthor, la figlia della ragione stessa per cui la vita di Supergirl e di ogni altro alieno è in pericolo. Supergirl parla come se tutto questo fosse normale, e Lena non può credere alle sue orecchie.  
   
  
“Beh, ho fatto quello che avrebbe fatto chiunque e -”  
   
  
“Non è vero..” La interrompe, il viso stranamente crucciato, duro. “Non.. Per favore, non sminuirti in questo modo,” aggiunge immediatamente, e le sue mani si posano sul suo grembo, intrecciandosi. La sua intera postura si addolcisce, quasi si pentisse di aver reagito in un simile modo alle sue parole di circostanza. (Nessuno si è mai opposto con tale intensità ai suoi tentativi di non accettare credito per le sue azioni. Nessuno ha mai detto _No, te lo meriti_ quando lei ha detto _Lascia stare, non è niente_.) “Quello che hai fatto ieri è stato strepitoso, e fondamentale, e l’hai fatto solo perché era la cosa giusta da fare e -”  
   
  
“E perché avevo promesso a Kara Danvers che l’avrei aiutata. Con.. Uhm, con il suo articolo.” Le parole sono fuori dalle sue labbra prima che lei possa rendersi conto di ciò che sta succedendo. Supergirl la osserva per un intenso istante, la sopracciglia leggermente incurvate, prima di sorriderle gentile, le orecchie e le gote chiaramente tinte di rosso. Le sue mani continuano a muoversi sul suo grembo, in un gesto così poco _suo_ da catalizzare la sua attenzione. “A-a proposito, uhm.. L’hai vista, oggi? L’hai-l’hai sentita? Sai se sta bene?” (È più forte di lei. Deve sapere.)  
   
  
“Mhm, sì.. Io.. L’ho vista questa mattina, per-per ringraziarla, per l’articolo che ha pubblicato per proteggere gli alieni, ma non.. Non abbiamo parlato molto, a dire il vero..”  
   
  
“Oh, certo. Certo.”  
   
  
“Ma sono sicura che appena potrà ti chiamerà,” la tranquillizza con decisione, annuendo tra sé e sé. “O.. O organizzerà un incontro, sì. Per parlarti. Perché.. Mhm, lei ci tiene molto a te, e ie-ieri era preoccupata quando l’hai chiamata e ha sentito le urla ed è - e io sono volata qui a salvarti.. Mi ha chiesto che cosa era successo e ti avrebbe chiamata subito ma sua sorella e gli alieni e-”  
   
  
“Lo capisco.. Credimi, non-non devi preoccuparti. E non deve preoccuparsi lei, ovviamente,” chiarisce. Non vuole che Supergirl fraintenda le sue parole. Non vuole che la immagini sull’orlo del baratro, pronta a sprofondare se chi è accanto a lei si volta dall’altra per un istante - vuole che capisca che il suo interessamento è dovuto all’affetto che nutre per Kara, e a null’altro. “Non sono.. Ero solo.. Non so nemmeno io, in apprensione, direi. Ieri è stata una giornata stressante per lei e vorrei poterle far sentire il mio appoggio, tutto qui.”  
   
  
“Sono certa che lo sente. So bene che lei.. Che tu sei molto importante, per lei. Un giorno mi ha detto che.. Mhm.. Che -”  
   
Lena alza lo sguardo curiosa, fissandolo sui suoi occhi, in attesa che continui. La incoraggia inclinando la testa di lato, ma Supergirl è rossa in volto come mai l’ha vista prima ed è chiaramente indecisa su come proseguire la frase, su quanto rivelare. (E Lena non chiederebbe se si trattasse di chiunque altro - se non fosse Supergirl e se non fosse Kara. Ma lo è, e Lena deve sapere. Kara è importante per lei e Supergirl ha delle informazioni che vuole comunicarle e lei - lei deve sapere, e basta.)  
   
  
“Ti ha detto che..?” La sprona gentilmente, attenta a non apparire troppo disperata. La sua voce si incrina dopo le prime parole, e Lena non è certa di essere riuscita nel suo intento.  
   
  
Ma Supergirl sembra non avere notato il suo passo falso, ancora troppo presa a giocherellare con le dita con fare nervoso, a controllare la respirazione e a evitare di incrociare il suo sguardo. (È così diversa dall’immagine pubblica di sé che proietta ogniqualvolta vola sopra la città, il mantello che la avvolge e quel simbolo sul petto, la posa che emana determinazione e sicurezza, riflette Lena tra sé e sé. La osserverebbe per ore, occhiate fugaci e orecchie che si tingono di rosso nel caso in cui Supergirl si accorga del suo sguardo, ma poi la ragazza al suo fianco si volta a guardarla e apre la bocca e tutto il resto perde importanza.)  
   
  
“Mhm.. Che tu la fai..” Con un profondo respiro, sguardo fisso sul suo, Supergirl ritrova la sua determinatezza e finisce la frase. “Mi ha detto che tu la fai sentire a casa.”  
   
  
(E tutto il resto perde importanza.)  
   
  
Perché non crede a ciò che è uscito da quelle labbra. Kara pensa che –  
   
  
Kara ha parlato di lei come se –  
   
  
Ma allora –  
   
  
Forse –  
   
  
Il suo cervello non riesce ad elaborare una risposta che abbia anche solo l’apparenza di un senso, ma le sue orecchie si stanno colorando di rosso e le sue guance si stanno scaldando ed è questo quello che Kara pensa di lei?  
   
  
Continua a tacere, aggiungendo altri secondi a questo sempre più imbarazzante e teso silenzio, fissando Supergirl con uno sguardo ebete, incapace di produrre una risposta degna di questo nome, finché Supergirl non corruga le sopracciglia, un leggero ma evidente disappunto sul volto, e non inizia ad innalzare muri.  
   
  
“Spero che quello che ti ho appena detto -”  
   
  
“No, no. Assolutamente.. Io.. Non è-non è come pensi.. Io..” Ma non trova le parole per continuare, nonostante siano chiare, scritte nella sua mente da giorni, e la sua protesta si trasforma in un nuovo silenzio. (Perché è così difficile dare una voce a parole che conosce da tempo? Si deve spogliare, deve abbandonare degli abiti che ormai le stanno stretti e dare una nuova forma a quello che è, ma Supergirl è un porto sicuro per lei. Supergirl la ascolterà senza giudicare, leggerà le sue parole come la prova della sincera amicizia che la lega a Kara, e nulla più. Perché niente di ciò che ha fatto prima di quel giorno è stato letto diversamente, e non saranno queste parole a tradirla. È pronta a parlare, ma Supergirl ancora una volta la anticipa.)  
   
  
“Signorina Luthor, davvero.. Kara mi ha detto questo ma tu non devi sentirti in dovere di pensare la stessa cosa, ovviamente.. E -”  
   
  
“È che lei fa sentire me, a casa.”  
   
  
Le sue parole sono seguite da un paio di secondi di silenzio, e improvvisamente Lena comprende ciò che poco prima ha spinto Supergirl a parlare, a trarre le conseguenze che ha tratto. Perché per quanto brevi, questi attimi di silenzio sono strazianti. Lena non ha il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo, di incrociare gli occhi di Supergirl che sente fissi su di lei, per paura di leggervi sdegno o confusione o, ancor peggio, un luccichio di comprensione e pena velata da compassione. (Altro, può sopportarlo. Può serrare i pugni e respirare profondamente e proseguire lungo la sua strada. Ma il solo pensiero di alzare lo sguardo e posarlo su quegli occhi azzurri, solo per trovarli colmi di pietà per lei - no, questo non potrebbe sopportarlo.) Eppure, ancora una volta, Supergirl la sorprende, reagendo in modo inaspettato.  
   
  
“Kara Danvers è molto fortunata ad aver trovato una persona come te, signorina Luthor.” Le dice, e quando Lena trova il coraggio di guardarla, i suoi occhi brillano luminosi e le sue labbra sono incurvate in un sorriso pacato ma sereno.  
   
  
“E io sono molto fortunata ad aver trovato una persona come Kara, Supergirl.” Le risponde, sorridendole a sua volta, felice come poche altre volte prima, per poi indicarle l’orologio che ha appeso alla parete. “Mi auguro che possa darmi sue notizie al più presto però. Questa mattina ci siamo scambiate un breve messaggio, e non mi è sembrata di buon umore. Ti sembrerà sciocco, ma vorrei farle sapere che se ci fosse qualcosa che non va, io potrei darle il mio appoggio.. Vorrei farle sapere che può fidarsi di me, che può confidarsi e sfogarsi se questo dovesse aiutarla. Non voglio assillarla, non sono brava in questi rapporti di amicizia, ma spero di poterla sentire presto.”  
   
  
E se non sapesse - se non avesse letto dietro quella maschera che indossa insieme al suo costume e non vi avesse trovato _quel_ volto - la reazione immediata di Supergirl potrebbe stupirla. Forse addirittura offenderla. _Ma sa_ , sa dalla prima volta in cui Kara Danvers è entrata nel suo ufficio dopo che Supergirl le aveva salvato la vita, quindi non può fare altro che osservare divertita Supergirl mentre si trasforma in una massa informe di frasi senza senso ripetute fino ad acquistare l’apparenza di una giustificazione.  
   
  
“Oh, certo.. Sicuramente Kara non tarderà a-a scriverti, o a sentirti. Però, oh.. caspiterina, io de-devo andare. Ho appena sentito che c’è.. Sì, c’è - ehm, un incidente sulla settima e devo.. Devo andare. Ma mi ha fatto piacere poterti parlare e ringraziare, sì.. Anche ringraziare.. E ok, ora vado. Oh, e davvero, non ti preoccupare per Kara.. Sono certa che si farà viva tra poco, pochissimo, e ti racconterà tutto quello che è successo e che starete - oh cavolo, stavo per staccarti la maniglia. Devo fare attenzione.. Ora vado, davvero. Sì, a presto. Molto.. Ehm, molto presto.”  
   
  
Ed è tutto così improvviso, un cambiamento evidente rispetto al tono e al ritmo iniziale della loro conversazione. Eppure Lena trattiene a stento le risate, portandosi le mani alla bocca e inclinando la testa per evitare di attirare l’attenzione. Perché Supergirl è rossa in volto ed è timida e tentennante in una maniera in cui non l’ha mai vista, non con quel vestito addosso. E sta borbottando di emergenze che Lena è sicura siano semplici scuse inventate per andarsene (e per poter tornare da lei, tra poco, senza nessuna maschera addosso - a parlare di prodotti tecnologici e di famiglie adottive e a bere kombucha e te allo zenzero e chi sa, magari a scambiarsi confessioni che iniziano con _Supergirl mi ha raccontato che tu le hai detto che_ ). E così Lena osserva l’eroe di National City comportarsi come un’adolescente imbarazzata, aprire la porta-finestra con uno scatto rumoroso e muoversi per il balcone come se stesse valutando se partire o se continuare a sgretolare la sua maschera da supereroe con ogni nuova frase balbettata e incoerente, finché con un ultimo saluto (con la mano. La saluta con la mano, fluttuando per aria, perché c’è pur sempre Kara dentro quel costume) Supergirl prende il volo e sparisce veloce al di là dei grattacieli.  
   
  
E Lena fissa l’ultimo punto in cui è stata visibile, appoggiata alla scrivania con un sorriso in volto, la conversazione appena conclusa che si ripete ancora e ancora, fissandosi nella sua memoria insieme ad un sorriso sulle sue labbra. Rimane immobile, persa tra pensieri di Kara Danvers e dei suoi fiumi di parole e di Supergirl e delle sue braccia strette attorno al suo corpo come uno scudo, finché Jess non bussa alla porta del suo ufficio e la richiama alla realtà - due documenti da firmare e tre progetti da rivedere prima che vengano stanziati i finanziamenti.  
   
  
Lena la ringrazia, ancora sorridendo, persa a rivivere tutto ciò che è appena successo ( _La fai sentire a casa_ ), e quando Jess esce dall’ufficio e chiude la porta, il suo Iphone si illumina con un nuovo messaggio.  
   
  
  
 **(12.47) Kara**  
   
  
Ei, hai già mangiato pranzo? Se la risposta (come sospetto, e non dirmi bugie!) è no, posso essere da te in venti minuti. Con il migliore sushi di National City! E tante cose di cui parlare! :)  
   
  
  
Lena sorride, il cuore che le martella nel petto e gli occhi che brillano, mentre le sue dita scivolano sullo schermo componendo una risposta.  
   
  
  
 

* * *

* * *

  
  
 


End file.
